Once In A Life Time
by Mochi Aisu kurimu
Summary: Inuyasha is the boss of one of the hottest companies in Japan, yet his last clothes disgner walked out on him when he refuse to be with her. That’s when Kagome Higurashi a jobless girl comes into his office looking for a job! InuKag SM SessRin
1. A new Job

Once In A Life Time

Inuyasha shuffled through his papers. It was the week before Christmas and he needed to hire someone who knew how to design clothes for the next year. The last clothes designer had walked out when Inuyasha the owner of the company had turned her down. Inuyasha of course was talented and handsome and of course rich! He owned one of the richest clothes companies in Tokyo Japan. But with only no one designing new shirts, pants, and other clothing they would surly lose a lot of money.

A tall young man walked through the door of Inuyasha's office, "Inuyasha, I think we have found are new designer, the poor girl she seems to be having a hard time at home and needs money. I can't see how such a cutie could have so much problems!" with a light glare Inuyasha nodded, "bring her in Miroku,"

The next moment a raven haired, blue-orbed girl came in. "Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi! You must be Inuyasha Satome!" the girl waved her hand excitedly she seemed to be very enthusiastic.

Inuyasha smiled the best he could and could see Miroku sneaking a look then mouthing to Inuyasha 'Cutie, Isn't she?' Inuyasha then checked the young girl who seemed to be about two years younger then him. She was indeed cute and it seemed she had made her outfit herself. She was wearing a red tang top with white fluff on the bottom and top, she wore a matching mini skirt, which had a green ribbon belt, Her legs showed off green leg warmers and shiny red shoes. So unique.

"Tell me dear did you make this your self?" Inuyasha asked Kagome which went pink when being called dear.

"Oh dear! Hai, hai! Is it okay! Oh maybe I should have spent more time designing it! Its just I though it looked cute on paper and my best friend Sango-Chan she said it was very cute oh I'm so sorry maybe I should have wore something else!" The girl ranted almost close to tears.

Inuyasha smiled as the girl came to tears. Yes this was the attitude he was looking for. The last designer would always complain when having to make new clothes but this girl making clothes just for the fun of it, and such cute clothes and a cute girl this was exactly what the whole company needed this girl was so unique, so special!

"Your hired get to work! Miroku will show you to your office. Don't let him touch you! Also we need clothes for January so get started and when done show me," Inuyasha yawned acting as if he was bored.

Kagome stared at the black haired man. He seemed to be tall and his lavender eyes gave the impression that he was having the time of his life even if his expression looked as if he were bored. Kagome blushed as she checked out her new boss. Her new boss? What?

"Nani? I'm hired?" Kagome asked it all just hitting her. She had a job on her first try of looking for a new job!

"This way Ms Higurashi! I'm Miroku Houshi you can just call me Miroku-Chan! Now this way is your new office.

Yes this was going way to fast. Didn't the people who interviewed you looked at your résumé then say 'Well give you a call' or something? They weren't just supposed to look at you and say 'Your hired'. "Um Miroku-Sama right? Um why did Mr. Satome hire me just like that?" Kagome asked snapping her fingers so that Miroku would get the idea.

"Well Inuyasha is that type of boss. He's very talented he could just look at someone and tell by what they wear, their expression, the way they talk and know if their what he wants! Plus we really need a designer are last one walked out when Inuyasha wouldn't go out with her. Yet Kikyo-Sama she was very talented but she wasn't that nice! I don't know how many times she almost killed me!" Miroku let out a sigh and shook his head trying to forget this Kikyo, "This is your office Kagome-Chan!"

'Why is he calling me that?' Kagome thought then looked into her office, "Wow!" Kagome exclaimed happily her office was huge! It only had one desk and computer but this was the best office she had ever had! "YATA! Yay! I got an office!" Kagome smiled as she walked over to her desk.

"Yea anyways we need at least four outfits by today so get to work" Miroku grinned at the girls happiness of getting an office and job so quickly. That's how Inuyasha always were there were no maybes it was always 'Your hired now get to work!'

An hour later Kagome had gotten seven outfits finished and was ready to have Inuyasha check them when a girl stormed into her new office. "GET OUT! THIS IS MY OFFICE! OUT BITCH!" the women who look maybe four years older then Kagome screamed as she waved slightly.

"I'm not a bitch!" Kagome yelled back angrily. Who was this lady to call her a bitch or tell her to get out of the office?

"Didn't you hear me whore? I told you get out!" the lady screamed.

"What's going on in here?" Miroku came running through the office door a scowl on his face. "Kikyo!" Miroku gasped he then ran out. A few minutes later a tall white haired man with beautiful gold eyes walked through with Inuyasha who was slightly shorter. The two looked similar.

"Kikyo get out of here now!" Inuyasha growled his lavender eyes getting darker and his face growing angry.

"In-Inuyasha! Oh my love this, this women she is going through my office!" Kikyo cried her face going from anger to sadness. Who was this lady? She couldn't be the last designer? But why hadn't she quit?

The white haired man sighed in disgust and grabbed Kikyo's hand pulling her outside, "You slutty bitch if you wanted to keep your job you should never have quit! How dare you bring the whole department into this! They needed to no nothing but you had to just scream your fucking loud mouth at the new girl!" everyone in the department was now looking at the man as he threw the girl outside.

"Gomen Ms. Higurashi! I'm very sorry you had to go through this. Let me and my brother take you out to eat for lunch," Inuyasha apologized.

"Well okay if it's not a problem!" Kagome replied unsure it was that good of an idea What if it was okay with Sesshomaru.

"Right then your lunch could be now. Fallow me Sesshomaru should be in the front making sure she doesn't come back in," Inuyasha beckoned as Kagome fallowed the man. "Sesshomaru were taking Mr. Higurashi out to eat let's go!"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he to fallowed his younger brother. "Because Kikyo gave a bad impression and we must make that up!" Inuyasha replied not even trying to keep his voice low. "Okay…." Sesshomaru said slowly.

Ashy: Well I hope all of you liked it! Please feel free to give flames or just regular nice fluff lovable reviews! Anyhows I really need a beta and if anyone would be kind enough to offer there help I would be sincerely grateful! Well he he I say that a lot please R&R!

Ai

Ashy!


	2. Sushi Maru!

"Well this is it miss Higurashi! Sushi Maru, I hope you like sushi!" Inuyasha smiled at the shorter girl that stood next to him.

"Hai! Of course it's my favorite!" Kagome smiled back, "Please just call me Kagome or something other then my last name!"

"I'm sorry you two but I forgot about a meeting I have in ten minutes I must be going, you two can have lunch though. Ja Ne." Sesshomaru stated seeing that he would only be a burden and maybe his brother could once again have a love life.

"Well okay… Bye Sess" Inuyasha replied the two then walked into the sushi restaurant. "So um Kagome tell me about yourself" Inuyasha asked as they were seated.

"Okie dokies, I'm eighteen, I've lived here in Tokyo since I was three, I have recently moved into a new apartment ten minutes from my new job!" Kagome smiled brightly when she stated that, "I'm single and have never gone on a date, my dream is to fall in love with someone one day and have children. I've designed my own clothes since I was about 12. I have a stalker named Koga Hibiki. My best friend is Sango Nigiwa. That's about it!"

"Koga Hibiki?" Inuyasha asked the face of a blue orbed long black haired man popped into his head.

"Hai do you know him? He's asked me to merry him about five times I don't know what to do about him he keeps annoying me! Normally people don't annoy me especially if I've known them for a long time! Yet he just doesn't know when to give up" Kagome frowned.

"Of course that full doesn't know when to give up but he's already engaged to Ayame Ookami who's been in love with him since the day she laid eyes upon him! It was quite funny to watch it!" Inuyasha laughed heartily which made Kagome smile increase.

"So you've known Koga for a long time?" Kagome asked interested in her new boss… Maybe if lucky something could happen to them. She had already taken a liking to him and had a slight crush…

"Hai. We use to be friends when we were younger but as we got older we started to dislike each other. I see him every so often." Inuyasha yawned tapping his fingers on the table as they waited for the food.

"Do you like working as your own boss and having your own company?" Kagome asked randomly.

"Actually I'm not my own boss my brother is my boss and we both own the company. It actually should be published as his since he's older but my father wanted me to have it," Inuyasha replied starting to look very bored. He had thought he could have made her admit to having a crush on him already… He shouldn't be so boastful! It didn't take one day to fall for someone! Maybe she was different from the other girls he had met. She didn't just like someone because he's rich and good-looking! Maybe she waited longer to actually fall in love with the person she liked then admitted it? Or maybe not even admit it! She did seem naïve…

"Yay! I love sushi don't you! They came so quick to!" Kagome gushed as she started to eat her temaki sushi.

Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him for a second then started to eat as well. He was going to have to work hard for this little fishy!

7733

Kagome walked besides the raven-haired man as they walked back to the office.

"I had a great time! Arigato! Next time we should go to a Okonomiyaki restaurant! Your very nice I like you!" Kagome grinned happily up at her lavender orbed boss. 'He's so kind and he's really cute! Yet it looks like he can get a temper kind of easily… But still maybe he's the one… The person I've been waiting for? Yet he's rich why would he like his employ that's not even as rich as him! Plus I'm not fallowing any of the rules! He's richer then me, He's more educated and everything I would be braking all of mine and Sango's rules!' Kagome thought still staring up at the young man.

"Oh I-uh um thank you… I like you to um yea… I like Okonomiyaki also I once had a friend who was devoted to the art of Okonomiyaki!" Inuyasha laughed nervously then something hit him. She was his employ he could end up getting with her what if this didn't end up being love and they broke up they couldn't get together and Sesshomaru would probably fire her… It couldn't hurt just to be friends though…

"Awesome! I'm going to start being devoted to the art of rice balls! Their will all different colours and they'll have faces to! Do you like rice balls?" Kagome asked as they walked into the building they both worked in.

"Yea there okay," Inuyasha mused his little voice inside his head laughing at the cute little girl wanting to have a devotion to Riceball making!

"Hounto! When's your birthday?" Kagome asked randomly. She new exactly what she would make him! A rice ball that had his face on it!

"Um April 17…1983 why?" Inuyasha asked as they walked slowly up the stairs. The elevator hadn't been working correctly lately…

"You're a dog! Aww Kawaii!!!" Kagome giggled, "Well you just wait five more months ! Well better get off to work see you later Inuyasha-Sama!" Kagome grinned walking off towards her office.

"Yea… okay.." Inuyasha replied awkwardly. Something good was coming there way soon maybe they had some type of chance…

7713

Ashy: Okay that was a lame chapter sorry it took so long to I was real busy… Anyways I do promise to get next chapter up soon! Also about those rules Kagome was talking about women in Japan have three rules they go by when they get with guys so yea that's what she was talking about well

Ja Ne!


	3. Shikon Club

Kagome sighed contently as she lay on her lonely queen sized bed. If her job was like this every day she never wanted to quit nor go on vacation! The phone rang on its perch where it lay on the little desk that sat next to her bed.

"Moshi Moshi Kagome-Chan here!" Kagome answered happily.

"Hey Kagome-Chan! You sound happier then ever did you get that new job?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hey Sango-Chan! Yeppers! I'm so happy! The cutest guy in all of Tokyo works there to!" Kagome giggled imagining Inuyasha winking at her with his beautiful violet eyes.

"Hounto? Who?" Sango asked surprise. Kagome thought everyone was cute in there own way, yet she normally didn't have crushes especially if she had just met the guy.

"Inuyasha Satome! He's so cool! He took me out to eat to!" Kagome replied sighing once again.

"Oh I've met him you know my boyfriend you still haven't meet, well he's his best friend and he works for him!" Sango smiled thinking of her lovably Miroku…

"Do you mean Miroku-Sama? He keeps calling me Kagome-Chan," Kagome and Sango went on talking till Sango asked if she wanted to go to a club with Miroku, Inuyasha, and her.

"Hounto? So you know Inuyasha real well and he'll come with you?" Kagome asked excitedly a chance with the cute, famous, rich, nice, handsome, Inuyasha… She'd do anything sure she didn't know him well who cared?

"Well I don't know him well, well but we're always going to the clubs together Miroku makes him come so he can find a girl but Inuyasha never wants to dance with girls or talk to them so he just stays with Miroku and me… But if I ask Miroku he'll say yes! Meet us at the Shikon Club at 8:30 that leaves you about three hours to get ready!" One way or another Sango was going to play matchmaker she didn't care how hard her task would be! Anything for her little Kagome!

111

Kagome waited outside patiently waiting for her best friend. She wore a black tang top that said 'Aisubeki' and had tons of sparkles on it; she had on light blue pants also with tons of sparkles, and a black dog collar. Her hair was also down yet it had sparkles in it to.

"Hey Kagome-Chan" Sango called from in back of the sparkly girl. When Kagome turned around she seen Miroku and Inuyasha along side her best friend Sango.

"Why if it isn't the best designer in are whole company and the prettiest one that Inuyasha can't stop talking about, Kagome-Chan!" Miroku grinned pushing Inuyasha into her almost making the poor girl fall.

"Gomen! Baka Miroku!" Inuyasha growled hitting the blue-orbed man who had his arms around Sango.

"That hurt!" Miroku whined as they walked into the crowded club, "Kagome-Chan since you have never been here with us you should know that we have, are own table that is always reserved for us! Aren't we special!" Miroku grinned.

"Ikasu! (Cool) I don't go with Sango-Chan cause I can't drink and I never have a date…but she wanted me to come today and I guess I just couldn't resist" Kagome replied.

"You can't drink? Ha! You still fallow rules?" Miroku laughed as Sango glared at him because he did not understand and Inuyasha along with Sango except he glared because he didn't like Miroku teasing Kagome!

"It's not that! I get really sick and I can't see well or hear and I can't walk with even if it's just a drop alcohol!" Kagome explained as they sat down at their table her horrible memories coming back of when she was fifteen and her mother had allowed her to taste some of her drink, these horrible effects then happened. Sango had been along side her to and her brother had started panicking…

"_Aloha! _I see the gangs all here except Sesshomaru-Chan and who's this girl?" a young girl that looked maybe the same age as Kagome asked.

"Hey Rini! This is Kagome! She's my new employ and Sango's best friend! I know I know! Why has Sango never brought her? Because Kagome doesn't like coming to clubs!" Inuyasha replied grinning at the younger girl.

"Oh okay! Hi Kagome… I'm Rin! I'm going to be Inuyasha's sister in law one day!" A dreamy look then covered Rin's face.

"Nani?"

"She's in love with my brother and he likes her two they just haven't told each other their feelings yet" Inuyasha replied.

They ended up having drinks (Kagome got a virgin strawberry daiquiri) the music soon came on leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in their seats as Sango and Miroku went to go dance. After about thirty minutes Kagome jumped from her seat unexpectedly.

"I love this song! Lets dance Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned as the words of the song waved through her ears.

"Okay..." Inuyasha replied nervously as she pulled his hand leading him into the middle of the dance floor, 'Why does it have to be a slow song? She's-she's really close...' Inuyasha thought nervously as they danced slowly together.

Kagome gazed up at the lavender eyed man as he softly looked down at her their eyes locking…they were getting closer…

"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice snatching Kagome's arm and trying to take her to a table, but something was holding her back… "Inuyasha? Man I haven't seen you forever!"

"Kouga… What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked repeating what the other raven-haired man had said excepting saying his name instead of Kagome's! He was so close to kissing her! If only that bastard hadn't interrupted!

"Oh well Ayame made me come but now that I see that my future wife is here I might as well stay with her!" Kouga grinning his raven hair that was tied in a sloppy pony tail flopping as if it were a tail.

"I'm never going to merry you Kouga just go with Ayame please" Kagome begged her smile turning into a frown and her eyes going from their normal beautiful blue orbs into a grayish color.

"Kouga-Kun! Hey it's Inuyasha baby! How have you been? Did Kouga tell you were getting married in about two months were going to be sending invitations soon!" a pretty little red head announced giving Inuyasha a quick hug.

"Oh Ayame-Chan that's great! Can Kagome come along?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the girl whose hand was free from Kouga's grasp now that his fiancé had came over.

"Sure Kouga let's get going it's late!" Ayame grinned as she waved good-bye to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha baby?" Kagome asked.

"She's like my little sister that's her nick name for me" Inuyasha replied damn that Kouga first going to cheat on Ayame and then interrupting Kagome and him from there dance he had almost got that kiss.

L.A.T.E.R.

"Well that was fun!" Kagome grinned hugging Sango good-bye and waving good-bye to Inuyasha and Miroku who were in the car.

"Of course as long as it's with your Inu baby huh!" Sango winked.

'What's with calling him baby?' Kagome thought as she ran up to her apartment….

"Man she's so cute and nice and the perfect girl for me!" Inuyasha mused out load as he watched Kagome run up the stairs of her apartment.

"You've only known her for a day Inuyasha one whole day! I mean okay you like her, she's cute and everything just give it a bit more time!" Miroku explained.

"Fine but tell me this how long did it take you to like Sango?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"Hum well I liked her from the moment my eyes laid upon her but loving is a different story I have only really start loving her…" Miroku replied as Sango got in.

"So Inuyasha you have a crush on my little Kagome?" Sango asked her eyes glinting evilly.

"Yep!" Inuyasha replied

_Ashy- Hope you like this chappy I thought this chapter was fun but when thinking about it during math (I was real bored) I was going to have something major happen (Not real fluff or anything like that..) but I decided to have it in a later chap!_

_Inu: The only hint is that bitch Kikyo who doesn't know how to leave me alone will be the one to do this to my poor lil Kagome-Chan!!!_

_Lots of love_

_Ashy and Inu_

_Inu: NOOOO! Not True_


End file.
